Pizza Pilot/Transcript
It starts with a commercial, with a family was acting bored, looking at the casserole* Commercial Voice Actor: Get tonight's dinner from Loogie's Pizzeria *As he said that, Loogie magically appears and the family is amazed, as the boy swiped the casserole to the ground* Commercial Voice Actor: With his greatest creation yet: The Bacon Bacon Bacon Bacon Pizza! Four times the Bacon! Bacon cheese! Bacon crust! Don't forget the Grease Dippers! *As he's saying this, it's shows bacon on cheese, bacon on the crust, and the boy putting the bacon in the Grease Dippers, as the words "GREASE DIPPERS" appears on screen.* Commercial Voice Actor: The Quad B! One night only. Loogie: Now that's-a good slice-a! *Loogie winks as the camera pans out, showing Ollie and Scoops watching the commercial on TV* Ollie: Tonight only! That looks a thousand times better than mom's cooking. *Ollie picks up her mom's Leftover vegan quiche* Scoops: Leftover vegan quiche? Bleech! Ollie: Scoops, we just gotta have that sweet pizza pie! Stacy: OK Ollie, Keep it quiet tonight! I need silence to record my super popular viral vids. Ollie: Your....pizza review show? Stacy: Yah. Now eat your quiche. I'm the babysitter, which makes you the baby. *Stacy then put on her headphones and record the video with her computer* Stacy: What's up guys, You're watching the Munch report with me, Stacy... *Ollie then smashes the plate with the quiche to the ground* Ollie: I'm not a baby, I'm an adult! I'm almost 10 years old! I should be able to eat whatever I want. Scoops: But how? *Ollie then thought up of a plan* Stacy: And so, Stinky Pete's stankaroni frozen pizzas tastes just like the brand suggests. I give it 8 cannolis out of 10. *As Stacy is saying this, Ollie secretly grabs her credit card from her backpack, while behind the couch* Scoops: Wow Ollie, you're a Rockstar! *Ollie then picks up the phone and calls Loogie's pizza* Ollie: Hello Loogie's? I'd like ten Bacon Bacon Bacon Bacon pizzas for delivery please! *Ollie then ended the call and she and Scoops high fives. Minutes later, the pizza man arrive to deliver the pizza. Then, Merle comes out of the trash cans and sees this, getting him thinking. Ollie and Scoops then open the pizza box and is amazed by the pizza itself, they then grabbed a slice* Scoops: I can't believe this worked! Oh, if the stray cats could see me now! *Just as he said that, Merle looks across the window, looking amazed* Scoops: Oh, hey Merle! Lookie what I got! Gonna have myself a hot and cheesy sliggity slice! *He then grabbed a can of "Feline Delight Tuna + Catnip E-Z Spray" and sprayed it on the pizza. This make Merle a bit jealous* Scoops: Haha, that guy's always picking on me. That'll teach him! Ollie: Scoops, I propose a toast. Here's to a perfect plan that for once didn't horribly backfire! *The two then had a toast. And then, she closed the box and many cats, who were outside, were looking out from the window, looking hungry* Stacy:...but the salami radically differs from your standard peppero- *As she is saying this, the cats came in through the kitchen window and were eating the pizza. Ollie is looking over the destruction and is horrified* Ollie: Scat, you cats! Shoo! Rudy: Heeyyy, Swing it Sister! *Rudy takes Ollie and Brunk and Merle grabs an album* Brunk: Let's get this party started! *Brunk then played the music and every cat partied like there was no tomorrow!* Hoagie: Woo-Hooo!! Rudy: Check out these moves! *Rudy danced with Ollie and shoves her to two other cats, one playing with her and one kissing her on the cheek, who shoves her to Cuddles* Cuddles: Oh hello! *Cuddles then tied up Ollie with a hopscotch* Cuddles: The house is ours! *The cats cheered on that* Ollie: SCOOPS!! HELP ME!! *Scoops was just in a corner, terrified* Merle: You sure know how to throw a party, Scoops! Brunk: I'll chew to that! *Brunk then eats a slice of the pizza and Poopsie comes to Scoops teasing him a bit* Poopsie: Aww what's the matter, baby? Can't loosen up?~ *Scoops was just acting nervous until he looked at Mac' and cheese* Mac' and Cheese: Hiya mister! *Scoops awwed at her until Mac' and Cheese made a nightmare inducing face, making Scoops scream in terror and hide behind poopsie. The cats were just playing with the tied up Ollie.* Ollie: Okay. I'm not grown up enough to be on my own! I need....HEEEEELP!! *With Stacy, she is somehow making the video without hearing the noise in the kitchen* Stacy: The crust is like...um I almost wanna say, uh... *Ollie, on the floor, looks at the destruction happening and the cats eating the pizza* Ollie: No no no! Nooo! *Ollie then sees Hoagie break a cabinet door* Hoagie: Party of the year! *He then rides the door and slides on the pizza box, crashing* Brunk: Me like pizza! *Brunk then ate the pizza* Ollie: Ugh! What am I gonna do?! Huh? *Ollie looked at her mom's Leftover vegan quiche and gets an idea* Ollie: Leftover vegan quiche! *Ollie then slitthers there while the party was still happening. Ollie then interrupts the party with this* Ollie: Hey, all you fuzzballs! Merle: What? Ollie: Have a mouthful of this! *Ollie drops the quiche to the floor having it splash all over the place* Poopsie: Party foul! *The cats then ran off* Stacy: Hey Ollie, check out my latest viral vid- *The cats then ran Stacy over before she can finish her sentence. And the cats left the house. After that, Scoops was untieing Ollie up* Ollie: Boy, did I ruin everything this time. I guess I'm not the big kid I thought I was... Scoops: Well, maybe not yet! But you do have your best buddy by your side! And also... *Scoops then pulled out the last slice of the pizza, all cleaned* Ollie: A perfect slice left! Scoops, you saved the day my sweet baby boy! Scoops: Shall we? Ollie: Surely! *They then have a last slice before the cheese splashed on screen with the words "The End" covered in bacon* Category:Transcripts